A multicentered study with a double-blind phase for one year followed by a one year phase open-label, to determine patients with steroid-induced osteoporosis the efficacy and safety of two doses of salmon calcitonin nasal spray in comparison to placebo using quantitative bone mass measurements of the hip and spine.